


The Call

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Awakening [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Methos recieves word that Duncan is awake from Anne





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Call

He sat back listening to Joe telling stories of the old days to Nick Wolfe and wishing Amanda was in town so the younger immortal would keep his distance. It wasn’t that he disliked the younger man but he only got over to Paris to see Joe once a year and he was a bit put out that Joe was talking mainly with Nick.

His phone began to ring loudly surprising him he always turned his phones off when he came into Joe’s because Joe hated them going off when live music was playing. The only phone he didn’t turn off was the last one that should be ringing but he checked anyway and found himself staring at it. “Hello,” He said quickly. “Has something happened is there an enemy immortal sniffing around?” He asked worried that Anne had slipped up and Duncan was in danger or dead.

“No, I don’t know how but Duncan is awake and asking for you?” Anne said shock clear in her voice. “He says the last thing he remember is something about a race track in Paris.” He swore to himself. “I need to know what to tell him.”

“Tell him Joe and I will be there soon,” He said and after a quick good bye hung up the phone and looked over at Joe who had stopped talking to Nick. “Our friend just came out of the coma,” He said seeing Joe’s eyes widen. He could tell Nick was confused but this was a private matter and didn’t concern him. “I’ll get us the earliest plane tickets you should make arrangements.”

Joe nodded and turned toward Nick. “Can you run the bar for the next few days I’ll explain everything when I get back.” He was a bit surprised by that he knew Nick and Joe had become good friends while Nick lived in Paris but he hadn’t expected Joe to turn his bar over to him.  
He pushed his surprise away and focused on figuring out how to deal with a awake Macleod as he knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
